


《 For Alice, silent Alice.》

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 广州排球only无料文本《致爱丽丝》系列第一篇。人鱼及川和他的人类岩泉故事。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	《 For Alice, silent Alice.》

For Alice,Silent Alice.  
他们在一起有两年左右的时候，经历让他们决定把关系更推进一步。

“你有没有听说过《歌剧2》，嗯？”  
及川徹用没有鱼鳞而显得光滑一些的肩膀捅浴缸里的同伴。  
“嗯，嗯？哦，没有。”  
后者看着一本枯燥的书，知道这点是因为总是严肃认真对待任何东西的岩泉一其实在走神。  
他们正依偎在一起而时间或许已经太长了，水温已经显而易见地不适合人类。  
“你快要睡着了，你该回到床上去。”及川温柔地提醒他。  
“是的。晚安。哦不过，我没有怎么听过歌剧，讲了什么？”岩泉看起来是真的不爱那本书，当有了另一个话题时他很高兴能立刻把它合上拿远，但仍旧小心地没有沾上一滴水珠。  
“没听过歌剧，太遗憾了——虽然我说的并不是歌剧——下次我们去试试。现在你该去睡觉了。”  
岩泉确实感觉到了冷。他站起来时，及川一直欣赏着连成线的透明的水珠流淌过他的皮肤，从肩膀到小腿，最后没入水平面里。岩泉知道他是喜欢水，各种形态的水，但他也有自信他喜欢自己。  
他踏出浴缸找了条巨大的淡黄色浴巾擦拭自己，回身吻他的人鱼：“晚安。下次你会想和我说说你的‘不是歌剧的歌剧2’？”及川的话总是可以刨除被他自己说出来又否定的部分，从而压缩成更简短的语意，可岩泉也总是一个字都不错过。他吻他的时候舔到了他的一颗尖牙。  
“当然。”可及川接受了他的吻，神秘的笑容却说着“或许”。  
他善变而任性，岩泉无奈于自己无论如何都能够包容他。  
他爱他。他们都是。

及川和普通人不一样。他的皮肤很冷，即使在暖色调的大厅里他也给人清淡的冷感。他出入需要坐轮椅，尽管他的腹部肌肉像是运动员那么结实，而形状完美的双腿也看起来符合那种运动量，但他就是需要。他不爱说话。他显然是可以说的，他热爱音乐，网络上流传着这个神秘音乐人、作曲家几首简短的哼唱demo，都是令人惊叹的完美的音色。有些人苛求说他的声音作为男性来说是不是太甜了些，另一些人用不可思议的表情反驳，那声音明明磁性得像定音鼓。  
这一切结合到一起似乎让及川听上去难以理解和认识，其实则非常好解释，只需要一句话，他是条人鱼，男性人鱼，Merman。  
开始的时候岩泉也不愿意相信活的、具象的、显然相当符合人类审美的，“魔法生物”的存在，及川毫不在意地解释自己：“可我就是存在啊。”  
他这个“人”性格上有很恶劣的自我中心的毛病，我行我素，自怜自爱，把问题全部抛给别人解决。具体是说，他不介意岩泉怎么看自己，如果实在无法接受那么离开也行。而且相反的，他要是被自己吸引愿意留下，及川也是不会给出任何有力的指引，比如给他看人鱼存在已久的证据之类的。他这么麻烦但不是故意的，与其说他觉得没必要，不如说他不懂得需要这么做。  
所以岩泉只好自己解决自己的观念问题。因为他承认浴缸里，人造热光与水，白瓷衬托出的人体，无论是他露出的时而狡黠慵懒，时而天真热诚的笑意情态，他那充盈的，以绝佳比例的傲然姿态附着于骨的肌肤血肉，还是那具庞大的青绿色，有时因为光线演变成灰蓝色，的鱼尾，符合自己最浅薄也最坦诚的审美爱好。

先说说两年前遇见的开始。  
岩泉还在上大学，他是学生会主席。很多之前的朋友都难以想象他担任这个职务。不是说他不适合当领袖，是说他是那种适合用气势带动别人的人，而不是那种圆滑聪慧的人，学生会这种地方显然是需要后者的。  
但可能这一年太多的聪明人让人们感到厌烦，反而岩泉这样的实干家获得了青睐。  
他的帅气和及川甚至到了有攻击性的地步的精致不一样，是稳重周到带来的柔和与绝对男子气概的结合体。他擅长体育运动且从不消极处事，博得了老师和学生从上到下的喜爱。  
这一年，是学校整百年校庆，和圣诞节还凑得很近，到处是忙碌和缺紧的气氛，而顾问找来的负责合唱团的指挥是及川。  
当时据他后来说他还没有对现代音乐研究透彻，要不然他的代表作会让他早早出名，就不会让岩泉学校里那么多人都对他的实力呈怀疑态度了。  
岩泉没有拆穿他那时候忙着体验人类社会，没花心思在什么音乐门类上，他只是顺着设想下去：“但那样小武根本请不到你，你就不会来我们学校了。”  
及川也顺着想，最后闷闷地承认：“是的。”但很快他又高兴起来，“这说明，我们是种种注定要遇见的。”  
总之及川开始时不受欢迎。人人都忧心他会搞砸什么，虽然碍着这样那样的面子说不出口，他的遭遇也足以说明情况了。岩泉偶然在学校气派的新图书馆首次近距离见到他，他独自一人，连为他推轮椅的助手都没有。  
他仰头望着高处，看上去那个高度，他的双手连伸出去试探都不必，手指蜷放在轮椅的扶手上。岩泉立刻走上前去问他需要什么书。  
一个人突然冒出来，及川却几乎不惊讶，也丝毫不对他产生怀疑。他转过头来，露出的笑容是岩泉平生仅见的热诚，他无声而熟稔地比划手语，可岩泉面对着这个基本陌生的人少有地走神了，他不仅是不懂及川的意思，而且他反而是陷入惊讶的那个而没有功夫去管他的什么手语。  
冬季的图书馆暖气开得很足，下午时分令人昏昏欲睡，可能是这个原因，他们周围一个人都没有，静谧得好像，冬眠的洞穴。  
可能大多数人都是不懂他的手语的，及川很快就停下来，在手机上打字，然后举起来给岩泉看：天气真好，谢谢你。  
岩泉为眼前这个人而惊讶。他的气质让人迷惑，听说他是专业音乐人，还写了古典风格十足的管弦乐乐曲。可看他的穿搭时尚又朝气蓬勃，明显是同龄人而不是个老头子，但他的脸，那种希腊石像般优雅与放入模具里比对过的标致，确实是古典味道。他的眼睛，那对比琥珀色要沉雅，又比所谓的泥土褐色要明澈的眼睛，同时拥有着对一切事物的好奇、跃跃欲试和笑意盈盈的神秘。  
这么说，一瞬间，岩泉认为在壁画厅的墙上看到这么一个人才是最合适的。还是只放大师的作品的那种。  
他醒悟过来，意识到自己看了及川太久，已经不礼貌了，赶紧道歉，并且表示愿意陪同及川逛逛，图书馆和学校，或者更远的地方，只要及川提出要求他都可以。  
他不知道及川是不是认识自己，所以解释：“我是这个学校的学生会的，我叫岩泉一。之前组织活动时远远见过你，及川先生。最近忙得很，我们对你的接待可能有些怠慢，还希望原谅。”  
及川却因为忙着打字和岩泉的对话有延迟，他回应：太好啦，你真热心，我需要G-4，G-5两个书架最高层的绘本，全部。  
岩泉低头看着已经举高的手机屏幕，再看看保持着明媚神态的及川。有那么两秒钟他以为及川是对那个“怠慢”生气才这样开玩笑的。毕竟刚刚他的想象里，及川该是个摆起来的艺术品，为了创作和自己同等水准的艺术作品研究历史、建筑文明、拉美浪漫主义文学反正类似的东西吧，那种人。  
绘本？岩泉为了确认抬头看了看他先前所望的位置，《宫西达也恐龙系列》。  
而因为要回答岩泉的第二句话，及川又打了第二行字：确实不方便极了，所以有你的帮助非常开心，iwa-chan！（对不起我不知道你的名字具体写法）  
又礼貌又不太礼貌。像是在开玩笑又不像。  
再说一遍，岩泉对这个人感到迷惑。  
但不管怎么说，及川接过一大捧厚重的精装儿童图画书的无声表情确实是无法掩饰的喜悦的，岩泉只能挠挠头表示，或许天才都是古怪的。  
及川还表示：谢谢！我还想要更多的绘本，这个图书馆里还能找到吗？  
岩泉：“能......吧。”他的目光划过一整片整齐的儿童书区，吊灯，最后是明亮的午后窗口。  
绘本也是艺术，不然一个大学图书馆设置这么一大片做什么。

岩泉致力于解决问题而不是让问题变成更麻烦的多重问题，不管这个及川徹怎么奇怪，他也希望能让他满意地登台，满意地离校，这样最好。  
所以他把及川安排到阅读区，搬开一把沉重的红木椅，让及川坐在那个空当处，妥当地为他把轮椅停好，然后教给他使用图书馆查询网页，最后把手机号给及川，让他有什么想看的书用短信发给自己。  
岩泉做好了一个下午耗在这里当整理、搬运绘本的图书馆义工的准备。  
是不是有什么人说过，了解一个人最好的方法是看他读什么书？  
岩泉确实陪着这位学校请来的外援待了一下午，但是并非如他想象的，及川一下午都在看小孩子看的绘本。  
他的思维相当敏捷而发散，在岩泉和他的短信界面留下了如下痕迹：有没有植物学的图鉴？这些花朵看起来像我没见过的，但我怀疑是我记错了。就算我没有记错我也想知道这种花叫什么。  
语言文字真神奇啊，我想了解语言起源。绘本的语言似乎太简单了。  
我需要一本字典。这本太难了。  
人类为什么都喜欢看星星？有没有简单又能解释星星的书？  
......  
他并没有使用什么岩泉介绍的图书馆搜索网页，或者说他可能不懂怎么搜想要的书名，他提出要求，岩泉帮他解决，他把岩泉当成了搜索引擎来用。  
岩泉感觉自己这个下午的工作比一开始想的要有价值一点。  
同时他开始对及川有了一点了解。  
及川可能是喜爱色彩丰富的书才选了绘本，但他有着常人的理解力可能还超越一般人，他看书速度很快，从绘本引发的好奇让他发出各种问题，他看了一系列书最后他最想要了解的是社会学和天文学，终于和岩泉对他的第一印象有了吻合起来的趋向。  
岩泉有从像是在陪幼童玩到陪学龄为小学的想法天马行空的孩子了解社会的转变的感觉，总之他感觉，及川像是个小孩儿。在对社会的理解上。哪怕相当聪明，他的理解速度飞快，也是个小孩儿。可能因为，及川一直以来说话的语气，“我想要”“请帮助我”，自我而天真。  
虽然怪里怪气，但不怎么能对他生起气来。  
人们只会对弄虚作假和自不量力生气，不会对诚实和美无礼。  
最后，眼见着天要黑了，及川发来消息：谢谢iwa-chan！（快告诉我你的名字的写法）麻烦了你这么久，我请你去吃饭吧！  
这倒是符合成人的礼仪了。

那之后他们吃了一次晚餐，餐点内容是菌菇的石锅焖饭，配一点酱烧的鱼类。确实是及川付的账。餐厅是及川询问了岩泉的大致喜好后推荐的，而这一餐味道也很不错，总的来说岩泉对及川的印象很好。  
这个印象是很重要的。因为虽说就岩泉的性格，不管别人发生什么问题，他都会提供帮助，用他的朋友的话说，岩泉这是令人妒羡的强者思维。但是为一个陌生人提供帮助的做法和为一个有好感的人提供帮助的做法，即使是岩泉也是有区别的。  
及川正式带着他调教出来的合唱团演出的那一天，已经没有人质疑他的能力了，但他依旧遇到点麻烦。  
图书馆和晚餐那天结束后，两人没有再联系过，而音乐类节目也不归属于岩泉直接管理，所以岩泉不知道及川上台时的想法——他抛下了轮椅走上去了。  
所有人都知道他进校就是一直坐着的，但是可能只有岩泉知道他是可以短暂地站一站，及川解释过自己不是不能走，只是会疼。那天在餐厅门口，有大约四五级台阶，他们是这样解决的——及川先扶着石阶扶手站了一会儿，岩泉把椅子给他扛上去，再回来抱起他来走上去。  
现在岩泉想不太起来是谁提议这么做的，但是因为岩泉对他印象很好，这一切都很自然，像两个老朋友。  
那么，现在该怎么办？岩泉和他的同僚们等在后台和舞台的连接门那里，岩泉有点惊讶这时的学生会凡是见过及川的人，都在为他担心，有人甚至称呼他老师。  
学生会在小声地商讨：“啊，怎么办，及川老师没关系吧。”  
他们紧张地互相看，生怕及川坚持不到结束。  
岩泉望着他，一直用视线连着他。  
他适合，被摆在人人观赏的大厅里，他的存在本身就是“美”，是“艺术”。既是律动的音乐的听觉艺术，同样是光与色的视觉艺术。  
价格不菲的高定燕尾服因完美贴合他的身材，在他的动作里泛起优雅的褶皱，过量的舞台光使其上甚至流淌着一层黑色金属的光泽。  
他看起来不像是身体上应有什么顾及，他用尽全力地在调动他的乐团，他挥手时腰肢同样自然柔软地摆动，他褐色的发梢在跳舞。  
及川的表演，及川带着的学生合唱团的表演都很完美，他们唱了《鳟鱼》《昴》《风の记忆》，岩泉不知道他能站那么久。指挥的表现常常被一场表演其他元素掩盖，但这一次所有人都承认看到最后指挥转身向观众席致意，这才算是结束。  
及川坚持到结束了，岩泉心里跳得越来越重，他问身边的人，有没有可以现在就拿来的花。  
立刻有人拿来了致谢用的花束，岩泉接过来，感觉身体都是紧绷的。

观众席只见那个仅用高挑挺拔的背影都能令人折服的指挥要挪动脚步走下高台的时犹豫了。这时，后台快步走来一个男生，一手推着一张轮椅，一手揽着一大束热烈的花，先将花束递给似乎也在愣神的指挥，后跟上去几步将人带到怀里，半抱半拥地带上了轮椅。最后他也向着观众席鞠躬致意，从容不迫地带着指挥离开了观众的视野。  
无论从庆典角度还是节日角度，这场演出后的插曲都无可挑剔了，行动不便但坚持站立从而带来了完美表演的指挥，揉骑士与绅士精神于一体的前来解救的幕后工作者，人们再一次献上一轮掌声。  
救场事件中心的两个人，此时却在研究别的问题，自己到底是不是故意造就这个场面的。  
及川觉得自己可能是故意的。他本来是看了很多场传到网上的合唱团表演后发现，指挥是相当重要的演出的一环，自己既不能过于显眼，不能坐着轮椅上去让大家把目光都投射到自己这里忘了听音乐，又不能不够优雅，指挥是乐团的首领才对。于是他决定完美展示这一切。但是最后他的双腿疼得僵直麻木，在全场涌来的掌声里晕头转向，后背一层又一层的冷汗打湿了衬衫，却忽然有人出现来帮助解救自己。他相当开心，他想这应该叫“幸福”。他看着耀目如太阳的舞台聚光灯的光带来那个帮助过自己一次的iwa-chan（其实已经知道他的名字是岩泉了，但还是想要这么叫），把自己揽进一个相当坚实可靠的怀里，他学着人类礼仪，借助大捧黄玫瑰、车厘子、向日葵的遮掩，吻了岩泉的侧脸。  
岩泉觉得自己可能是故意的。他在及川上台后想了数种可能和解决办法，但是及川会在表演途中倒下这种可能他想过后又排除了，既然他如此成功地让合唱团以及所能接触到的所有人都信任自己，那么他是不会冒着毁掉演出的风险做危险尝试的。所以他思考怎样让他少受点苦又不能毁坏他精心带来的舞台效果，最后他选了这样的方式，替他解释他的腿，他的苦心，以及，他值得一束玫瑰和向日葵。但当他看到及川，画了点淡妆，修容粉进一步使他的面颊光影分明；看到及川还挂着晶莹的汗水的脸上喜出望外地再一次露出自己喜爱极了的那种纯净的笑容，并且直接吻上了自己的脸时，岩泉只感觉脸发烫，心里也只有“太好了”一句话。

虽然及川没有说，他也没有办法说，打字在冷光的屏幕上依旧毁坏气氛，他们心投暗合了，当岩泉带他到后台人少的角落里，人人都处在准备下一个节目的忙碌线上时，他们偷偷离开了一会儿。及川体会着同时涌动在身体里的痛楚和被热爱被关注的喜悦甜蜜，拉着岩泉的衣角让他低下身来，然后又一次吻了他，吻在嘴角上，岩泉丝毫没有反对，回吻他。

再说说同样是两年前，因为他们实在是没有遇见多久就确定了关系然后带对方回家了，是及川带岩泉回自己家，及川没有要掩饰自己身份的意思。  
看家居和普通人的家里没有任何区别，同样有座椅、厨具、家电，当然开始时岩泉没想过这些东西是需要思考的。他当时只是想到自己作为一个学生，如果反过来想要给及川这么一个蛮精致的屋子还挺需要时间的。  
那是他们确定关系的第一个晚上，及川表示自己累了，所以互道晚安后把岩泉留在了客房里。  
第二天，清晨，岩泉首次听到了及川说话的声音，和他想象的完全一样，就该是属于他的那种完美：“早安。”还有些清早迷糊的呢喃。  
当时岩泉被尿意憋醒，然后走进及川昨晚介绍过位置的卫生间与浴室，然后，然后，请原谅用了太多连接岩泉的情绪的词语，因为他实在是从里到外沉默了很久。  
他看见，自己刚交到的男友，躺在浴缸里睡觉，或者说那个动作是可爱的蜷缩状，或者说是上半身是蜷缩状，毕竟下半身看上去格外舒展，蜷不起来。  
他美丽的男友，聪明又善解人意的男友，是条人鱼。  
这时候天光甚暗，人鱼的鳞片却依然能够吸收每一丝光线绽放自己的光彩，青绿色的。及川本来和人类无异的样貌现在多了不时显露在身体各处的小小的鳞片和耳部的透明青绿色鱼鳍。他的鼻翼扇动着呼吸，两颊向下，脖子往上总之很微妙的一个位置的皮肤裂开缝隙，也翕动着露出鲜红的腮腺。他本来握着指挥棒和筷子，摩挲书封和岩泉脊背的手指中间多了连蹼。指甲似乎也尖尖的。  
可岩泉不仅要承认这是自己男友，还要承认，这他妈的依旧是艺术品。  
他听见自己提醒及川是早上的声音，稳定得好像他心里真就一点魔幻感都没有，好像他真的对自己交了个不同物种的男友一点意见都没有。  
然后，及川说话了：“早安，小岩。”  
轻轻地，甜甜地。有些迷糊但是他妈的可爱极了。  
岩泉没能控制住自己不去吻他。吻一个不同物种的，美丽男人鱼。

然后可以说说散落在他们的日常生活里岩泉那些始终在现实和魔幻边沿游走的，对人鱼的理解。  
及川的情况与地球另一边，几乎和日本穿越地心相对称的丹麦的那边那条人鱼公主情况一模一样。他不是不爱说话，相反，他相当能说，如果他在浴缸里恢复自己本来的样子，他能把从上次封印说话能力到现在的经历的吐槽全部说给听他说的人，比如岩泉。他也不是个小孩子，他能创造出古典主义曲风的曲子是他确实听过，可能是在经过他的地盘的游轮上放的；他说不出自己的年龄，在他决定到陆地上生活之前，以前的日子都浑浑噩噩不需要计时的，且那时候他好像也没有这么高的智力。他的腿，他和人类最不一样的地方，虽然状貌完美但是不知道出了什么问题，如果用来走路就会疼痛如绞。  
看来，艺术来源于生活，曾经也有人遇到过同样的来到人类世界的傻瓜人鱼吧。  
怎么想他都太傻了。岩泉总是对及川能安全找到自己这样的毫不在意他身份的人类感到无比庆幸。这不是自我标榜，实在是同类型的书籍和电影里提到太多，异类的悲惨经历，后来岩泉又想，说不定人鱼的历史被掩埋就是因为那些上岸的傻人鱼没能认识合适的人类。  
他想幸好自己什么都不缺乏，不缺同理心，不缺想象力，不缺包容力，不缺审美能力，不缺钱。这些东西哪怕缺少一个，及川冒冒失失就对自己展露他令他自豪，也确实值得任何拥有者自豪的尾巴上的钻石一般闪耀夺目的鳞片，这种行为危险无比。  
及川听了他的生气的训诫想了一会儿觉得他有道理，闷闷地说：“是这样。”但是就像每次他陷入低沉后昂扬起来的迅速，“但这说明我们注定了是要在一起的！”然后他还热烈邀请岩泉，“说到这个，我其实创作了有些忧伤的曲子，你想听吗？”  
他们在一起的两年，和普通的情侣生活近乎没有区别。  
有一件再次超乎岩泉潜意识预料的事情：及川擅长做家务。  
他们同居的阳台上整整齐齐地晾晒着大毛巾、条纹床单、衣物，冬天时暖气上整整齐齐地码放着一排男士内衣和毛绒袜子——经过及川耐心地展平整后摆上去的每双袜子，都有着两个圆润的袜头，很容易能联想到他留在纸上的那一串串五线谱音符头。  
在他看来清理内务不是绝大多数自诩阳刚大气的男人看不上眼的那种琐碎工作，是每个人类要保持体面的应有的工作。  
因为他不是从幼童阶段诞生的，从没有人替他做过这件事。他的类似于这些小事的特质让总是岩泉一次次吃惊，继而重新审视人类习以为常的生活习惯。  
另外，及川也热爱出门而不是宅在他弥漫着水汽的浴室里，他们一块去看电影，在黑暗里偷摸地牵手亲热，逛庙会买一些及川感兴趣的孩子的玩具，甚至及川考虑乘坐飞机到远离海洋的内陆旅行。那个岩泉还没有同意，他害怕及川能离开水的变形是有时限的。  
他们甚至换过房子，在岩泉的朋友的帮助下，然后岩泉谨慎地选择了他认为可靠的告诉了他们及川的身份。他希望及川能得到人类关系的认可。事实上他得到了，这一切简直完美得像个童话。  
岩泉的朋友花卷贵大是这么说的：  
“人鱼啊，确实少见，但是，海洋里大多数东西人类也不知道吧。我看过统计数据大概有70%？”  
“那也太多了。”松川一静喝着啤酒反驳他，当时他们三个聚集在一个破烂的小酒铺里。优点是吵闹声能遮盖他们谈论的一般人感到荒谬的话题。  
“好吧，我们从最简——单的地方看，就说起名字这个问题吧。海里的一大批东西我们都叫它们‘鱼’，因为它们看上去都有尾巴，游来游去的，黏黏糊糊的，嘿岩泉别这么看我，有的鱼我是说，没有说你男朋友。但是陆地上大部分生物这么界定起来也差不多不是吗？都有另一种意义上的尾巴，用四条腿跑，有脊椎，可它们就有不一样的名字，什么猫、狗、马。所以我想，如果人类是生活在海里的，对海洋的认识更深，所能认识到的鱼的差异也会让人类给它们起不一样的名字......”  
“你这一堆到底想说什么？”实际上岩泉有点后悔把及川告诉给任何人，但是又心疼及川不能被任何人知道，现在他醉了，耐心急剧降低，瞪着眼睛问。  
“就是说人的认识太少呗！”花卷最后说，“所以我们不该也不会对新认识的——朋友，对，朋友，有偏见的，放心！”  
松川点点头。“而且他，脾气还挺好的。”松川这么补充。

岩泉一个人躺在被子里，可能是今天工作时喝了多了些咖啡，他想得有点多了。乱七八糟想起这么多事情。  
当时，及川问他准不准备和他结婚，岩泉愣住了。  
一个问题他想了很久，及川已经不知道多大年纪了，也就是说，他恐怕是不会老的。而人类，现在岩泉是年轻人的样子，但及川某天也说过他和上学那会儿看着是不太一样了。他会老的。他们只是在一起两年而已。  
及川还在兴奋地喋喋不休，他有时候会在家里不穿裤子，就为了能变回尾巴然后倾倒出自己的想法：“我才想到！小岩，我们应该也有一场婚礼！你觉得，我们是不是已经是可以托付终生的关系了？”  
岩泉因为不可避免地再次想到了那个问题而心神不宁，避重就轻：“你居然会说‘托付终生’这种词语，我以为你对研究文学不感兴趣。”  
“这个页面上写的！”及川用他尖尖的指尖戳向“教坏他”的网页，“相爱的人就是该结婚！”  
“是这样。”岩泉也看了看，却叹口气。他想这种事及川不是不能理解的，“可是，这种婚姻往往是说，两个人可以长久地待在一起。”  
“长久？”及川仰头看他，眉头往中间蹙。  
“是的。”岩泉为这个对人类仍旧知之甚少的人鱼补充，“人类很善变，区区百年对我们来说都很长。”  
他最终还是只说出了暗示。他有点不想承认，人类的短寿的缺点。  
人类生活过起来是挺不容易的，但是真到死的时候，有几个人是松口气，啊，好歹是过完了，这样？绝大部分都是觉得，太多事情没来得及做而不甘心的。  
及川这次低落下去长长地思索起来。  
然后刚才，他们日常进行了一些成人间的交流，及川看上去有点累了，闭眼睡了一会儿而岩泉看了一本现在还后悔觉得烂透的书，及川突然醒过来问他，有没有听过“歌剧2”。  
岩泉戴上耳机听了《歌剧2》，那确实不是歌剧，不过是首模仿歌剧唱腔的歌。歌词看了看解释也没有什么可以引起及川注意的地方，难道说及川问他喜不喜欢自己也发出那种声音？那确实是人类理解的人鱼魅惑人心会唱出来的声音，不过及川从没那么做过。人鱼传说还吃人呢，及川也从来没吃过。  
岩泉觉得自己是想得太多了，什么诡异想法都往外蹦。  
他疲倦地摘下耳机，捏了捏眉头，婚是要结的，他们之间也没什么社会关系的阻力，很久之前岩泉父母就接受他喜爱同性这个事实了。  
唉。  
这时他听到屋外有点轻手轻脚的动静。他的神经立即绷紧。  
虽然智慧生物有两个，但这个屋里只有一个人用脚走路。  
难道潜进来了小偷？如果只有岩泉一个人在家他也不必害怕，他运动社团出身的体格和反射神经还不必害怕单人的潜入人员。  
但是，只怕那人乱走进入浴室。哪怕只有一人见过及川非人的模样，那都是灾难。  
岩泉立刻想要砸晕那人。他也偷偷起身，照亮了手边，找了球棍拿在手里。  
他听着那人的动静，却很久过去那个脚步声才再一次响起，但是，不再轻手轻脚，而是有些狼狈和拖沓了。  
岩泉以为是那人撞到了什么上，可又没听到类似的声音，他又想，他会不会，已经进了浴室。看到了惊人的东西才发出这种声音。这种想法令岩泉不寒而栗。他把球棍握得更紧，祈祷自己能砸对地方，既不砸死人，还能给他弄出脑震荡的效果，让他事后说的任何话都没有任何人相信。  
他把卧室门打开了缝，一道光沿着门缝的形状漏进来。客厅里亮着灯？  
然后他，心情一下子松下去了，甚至想大声呼出气来，天晓得刚才他有多害怕。  
那是及川，不着寸缕，就穿了双夹板拖鞋，坐在客厅里，苦恼地用手臂撑着歪着的脑袋。不知道为什么他用腿走出来了，可能是想喝口水。  
是的他可以喝浴室里的水，不过过习惯了人类生活的人鱼也潜移默化地承认了洗澡水和饮用水的区别。现在他可能是觉得疼了，又不得不需要走回去，所以苦着脸坐在那。  
岩泉有点无法形容自己的心情。他觉得自己大概是没被发现，就把球棍放回去，假装从睡眠里醒来：“阿徹？”  
及川却还是被他吓一跳，他发出了吸气声，同时眼见得他的胸口剧烈起伏一下，大概差点被吓回鱼状。  
“你怎么，走出来了？”岩泉打开门。  
及川看上去表情很为难，他甩掉鞋子，鱼鳞和鱼尾巴冒出来，伸手：“抱我回去。”但他并没有解释他干嘛要走出来。  
岩泉过去揽着他凉凉的尾部和后背把他抱起来，及川要求：“我要去床上睡。”他这么说。  
岩泉有时候确实不知道他在想什么，但他能感觉到自己的人鱼是相当聪明的一个，他所苦恼的事情都是大问题。  
为了不再给他增加更多难题，他决定暂且不问，就依着他说的去做。

暖烘烘的被窝把人鱼的皮肤也浸暖了，尽管本来人类形态他的体温也和人类差不多，但如果他静止一会儿动作，他的皮肤就总是凉的，这很奇怪。  
及川和岩泉，他们很少一起睡，他们一般在浴室里解决亲密问题，然后各自在各自适合的环境里进入睡眠。  
过了一会儿，岩泉感觉有东西卷自己的腿，应该是及川的尾巴，他的尾鳍难以想象的灵活，毕竟那么大。  
及川在解释自己的行为，刚在一起的时候他很少解释自己为什么做一件事，现在他也学会了人类的社会习惯：“我想练习一下走路。但是还是好疼。”  
“干嘛要练习，运动会你想放弃泳池项目参加田径吗？”岩泉回应。  
对于他难得的幽默感及川没有捧场，他不无忧虑地叹气：“你说，我那些前辈怎么不写本指导书让我知道怎么变成人类呢。”  
岩泉很惊讶：“为什么想变成人类？”  
“变成人类，”他们两人头顶头在被窝里小声说话，岩泉想起来第一次见面那次联想，冬眠的巢穴，及川的呼吸呼到他脸上，及川的眼睫毛眨一下都能带起风，“和你们人类长长久久在一起，然后和小岩你结婚呀。”  
及川不是经常说这种让人迷惑和惊奇的话，他的情商就算放到人类里也是90分以上，所以岩泉先自己想了很久最后还是觉得跟不上他的思路不是自己的问题：“首先，人鱼就是人鱼吧，变不成人类的吧，就像人也没办法游很久就变成人鱼的。然后，我们现在不就是好好地待在一起呢，现在就可以结婚啊。”  
“可是是你说，”及川好像有点生气，他声调高起来，“要长长久久才能结婚。”他很执着地几次提到“长久”这个概念。他又反驳，“而且，我们在变形这方面比人类还是更有能力的，用你们的话说，人鱼是有魔力的。”  
“好好，你别生气，我们慢慢说。”岩泉意识到自己的表达让及川误会了，“我是说，是我不能陪着你长久，你不会老，可是我会。有一天我可能就不是这个样子了，准确地说，我很快就不是这个样子了。每一天我都在变老，但是你不会。”  
及川似乎没想到是这样，他也愣了一会儿，最后他在几厘米开外笑了一声：“什么，是这样啊。”他的问题好像有了答案，“哦，原来是这样啊。”  
岩泉以为他笑是释然现在就能结婚不用变成人类，这时，及川摸索着捧起他的手，哪怕是人鱼，他的手在干燥的环境里也变成了干干的，两个人手掌交握贴在一起：“那你就算是答应和我结婚了？”  
“答应了。其实你不说我也早想了很久了。”  
“你愿意……”可及川不依不饶地继续问，他靠地更近，一手握着岩泉的手，一手落在岩泉脸颊上，“你愿意把思想，过去，未来都寄托在我这里，同时也接受我的吗？”  
岩泉一瞬不瞬地看着他，尽管昏暗的室内他只能看到及川的轮廓，但他想象着他们的瞳孔里倒映着彼此，他们各自的彩色虹膜装饰着彼此，像是把彼此框进了自己的世界——及川没有在唱传说中的人鱼之歌，岩泉是个人类当然也不会什么魔法，但是爱情是最大的蛊，他们互相蛊惑。  
“愿意。”岩泉听见自己沉沉的答复。  
及川大概是满意了，岩泉看见他埋下头去，然后自己的指尖一疼，他愣住了。  
幻觉扑面而来。  
岩泉感觉自己突然到了极其开阔的地方，五脏六腑的失重感让他知道自己在坠落，可是使劲睁开着眼睛他也什么都看不到。  
幸好这糟糕的迷茫仅持续了几秒，他看见自己坠入了天空。  
他难以操控自己的肢体，因此只能看着上面，自己离开的地方而看不到下面，自己将要去的地方。  
天空很美，这么高的地方，云在光线里变化出难以置信的多彩。可是空中除了云又空无一物，坠落的风声里，岩泉连自己的声音都听不到。  
随后他看见那些流云迅速飞逝，自己好像落入了一个狭小的细长的孔洞，这时他又发现自己在向下看，他在重力作用下飞扑向下方冒出来的一切光怪陆离的分辨不出意义的线条、几何，还有雨后水坑里油留下的轻薄不真实的迷乱彩绘一样的世界里。  
开始时他对这种失控感到恐惧，他以为自己会无休止地落下去。他终于听见了自己的声音，却是狼狈的惊慌失措的喘息。  
那天空，离开的是他的过去，他留恋那些可他留不住时间。那里面可能有他幼时拿着虫网带领着伙伴穿树林越草丛的快乐，可能有初次见到及川彻的悸动。可他不得不无限惋惜地承认，那些都是过去。  
那些古怪的流彩，扑过去的是他的未来，他其实像所有普通人一样恐惧明天的未知。没人知道明天属于谁，将得到什么将失去什么，可同样没有人能切断自己渡向下一秒的时间。哪怕是死亡，那都是一种状态，只不过失去了感知而已。  
但岩泉觉得也没有多久自己就冷静下来了。除了所处空间太晃眼之外他没什么不满，他想到自己认识了及川后，半被迫半情愿地陪他看过那么多写给幼儿的书，他想到坠落的爱丽丝，爱丽丝的洞比他的要好多了，他没有茶点可以享用再途经碗柜的时候放回去。  
最后，他感觉自己再次睁开了一次眼睛。  
他听见及川在抱怨。  
“该死。”他那么说——与他的外表和对陌生人的谨慎文雅相异，及川其实经常说这种表达他的暴躁的话。  
岩泉很明白他的意思，如果刚才及川也经历了同样的感受的话，他附和：“该死，我头好晕。你干了什么？”岩泉揉着太阳穴，同时他的手指还在隐隐作痛。  
“一滴血。我喝了你的一滴血。”及川现在离得稍远了点，窸窸窣窣地和岩泉动作一致地揉脑袋，“虽然我的那些前辈没留下什么指导书，对于他们的传说却基本都是准确的。”  
“呃，你指什么？”  
“我们确实吃人，我们有时候袭击船不只为了好玩，我们有时候看到喜欢的人类就带到水里去因为想在一起。不过我还没吃过，因为我没遇到过。”  
岩泉这才知道自己被咬了一口，及川的人鱼形态有尖尖的牙齿，看来不是长着好看的。但是他也没机会问出“你要吃了我吗”的傻问题，因为及川很快抬起头来：“其实一滴血就够了。吃，是个仪式，像你们结婚一样。其实发挥作用一滴血就足够了。这样，我就会拥有你的寿命，所谓的同生同死。我们就是这种生物，这是你们所传说的‘人鱼的结缘’。被带到水里的人类，我们一边吃下爱人，一边死去。”  
他说到这里又停住，难以置信似的，声音突然开始发抖：“小岩，我在做梦吗？”  
他飞快地拉住了岩泉的手，岩泉开始时还在消化他的“为爱而死”理论，这时也惊呆了：及川拉着他抚摸过自己的身体，他在讲话，用他惯常的激动的语气，但是——他的耳朵上的鳍，他的鱼鳞，他和常人最不同的地方，他的庞大的鱼尾，消失了。  
半晌两人都没说话，也没人想到要去开灯确认发生的奇迹。  
最后及川先开口：“这下好了，我一丁点变形的能力都感受不到了。我变不回去了。我是人类了！”他高声宣布。  
岩泉混乱无比：“可是，你那个，你就不能回到海里去了……是我把你留下了……”  
可是及川却开心极了，他扑上来，带着血腥味的嘴唇吻上岩泉：“因为你爱我！我也爱你！刚才我们把灵魂都交给彼此了！我是人类了！”  
岩泉很少激动到浑身都颤抖，他用力拥抱住爱人：“你高兴成这样真是傻透了。你知不知道自己失去了什么？”  
“一条尾巴？一堆漂亮的鳞？得了得了！有得必有失！我当了几百年的鱼，也该让我新鲜新鲜了！”  
他们很快缠在一起做爱，岩泉以前从不敢给及川的腿施加压力，现在及川却那么主动地用双腿攀附他，用崭新的温热的身体索求他。  
中途岩泉贴着及川的耳朵问，《歌剧2》到底是什么意义，及川用欢悦的语调表示那没有意义了，之前他只是在胡思乱想。

就这样，他们决定把关系更推进一步。  
岩泉悄悄给花卷打电话：“婚礼现场准备用的故事写好了没？”  
花卷在他看不到的那边比OK：“绝对完美，暂定了法医、诈骗犯、嫌疑人版本的你那人鱼男朋友——哦不对，已经是人类了的男友的故事。说实在的以前没能冒犯地去看一眼人鱼什么样子我还挺后悔的。”  
“？？”岩泉被婚礼其他日程折腾得天天头上冒火，他的朋友们却把给他火上浇油当做乐趣，他先瞄准重点，忽略白烂话，“法医就算了，诈骗犯嫌疑人都是什么东西？”  
花卷假装才想起来：“哦对，因为每个版本你都是刑警，你和他合作，你抓他，你查他的案子，总之最后你得到了他，他得到了你，完美。”  
岩泉狠狠地把自己的头发往后捋：“我错了，拜托你还不如拜托一坨屎。”  
花卷：“嘿什么？男人不都喜欢这种刺激的，你去问他就知道了。”  
力求稳妥不毁掉任何东西尤其不能毁掉两人重要时刻的岩泉，就去问了及川。  
及川则表示他们不得不在白天就花时间腻在一起好消磨掉这种突如其来的浪漫。  
“那些案子能不能更跌宕起伏一点？”他还要求说。  
Fin.


End file.
